Daichi's Property
by phayte1978
Summary: Suga has an idea- he did not think it would involve the entire team helping.


_((This too is coupled with art on another site))_

"Ugh! It is not working," Suga grumbled. There was no way anyone could write… more less see their back.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked, walking into the club room, seeing Suga twisted as much as he could, pen top in his mouth and marker in hand.

"Just trying to write something."

"On your back?"

"Yeah."

"Want me to help?" Hinata asked smiling.

Suga thought for a moment, and shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

Hinata grabbed the marker and Suga held his shirt up higher. "What are you trying to write?"

Suga's face went scarlet red. He had not thought about this part.

"Um… well…" and then mumbled.

"What?" Hinata yelled. "I can't hear you."

Suga whispered in Hinata's ear, and he nodded sticking his tongue out as he focused for write. It took his brain a few seconds to realize what Suga actually asked him to write on his lower back. Then he was squealing and jumping back.

"Oh my god! I can't!" Then he started just screeching.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Kageyama asked. Seeing Suga with his shirt lifted, back to Hinata and Hinata screaming, he decided was best to turn the fuck around and pretend he saw none of this.

The racket caused by Hinata brought a few of the other players running up to the club room. Suga groaned. He wanted this done before Daichi got there… and he sure as hell didn't want this to be a team event.

"What is wrong?"

"Is everyone ok?"

Everyone was talking at once, but all they saw was Suga with his shirt up, his back to Hinata as Hinata held a marker, screeching.

"Shut up!" a few of them yelled.

Hinata calmed down and Nishinoya came forward, "So, what are you doing?" Nishinoya asked, then looked at the marker in Hinata's hand, then glanced back at Suga, gazing a bit too long at his ass. "That's too thin for Suga 'ya know? He is use to a thicker co—"

"—NISHINOYA!" Suga screamed, his face turning purple before he decided that explain his plan was the best option, if he didn't want them to come up with other stupidly embarrassing assumptions.

"I can't write something like that!" Hinata screeched again, and Nishinoya grinned, taking the marker from his hand.

"No worries, I've got this! What about a dick to go with it?" He asked, and Asahi gasped, his face turning even more red. He had to look away.

"Oh my god! NO!" Suga yelled, facepalming. "I need just the writing!"

Tanaka started to tear up, being that close to Suga and his skin was all too much and he took off running out of the clubroom. Hinata scratched his head wondering what his deal was.

"You idiots are all children," Tsukki said, stepping forward and grabbing the marker. Yamaguchi was tight on his side, watching as Suga lifted his shirt higher— but his gaze was on how concentrated Tsukki looked.

"Are you blushing, Yamaguchi?" Nishinoya asked, smirking… instigating.

Yamaguchi yelped and jumped back, Tsukki rolled his eyes then started to pen on Suga's back. The players who still remained in the clubroom crowded around them, making Suga second guess what he was doing.

Daichi was going to kill him.

"There," Tsukki said, capping the marker and handing it back. "Let's leave him be."

"But who is going to bring Daichi up here?" Hinata asked.

"He will be up here in five minutes," Asahi said, face still red from everything. "He was locking up the gym."

"Alright, all of you… OUT OF HERE!" Suga said, trying to put some authority behind his voice, though he was sure it cracked in a couple places.

Everyone jumped to attention, scattering around till they finally all left.

It was now or never!

Slipping his shorts off, Suga quickly tied the front of his shirt in a knot so the script could be read and grabbed one of the balls from the bin. Quickly glancing in the mirror, he had to admit, Tsukki had nice handwriting. "Daichi's Property" was written clearly… and what the hell? Groaning, Suga saw the arrow pointing down, right between his cheeks.

It was too late to change it all now.

He could hear the guys yelling good night to Daichi as he made his way up. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Suga counted to ten then turned so his back was to the door, poking his hip out with the ball resting on it.

"Hey Suga—"

Daichi froze at the door. Suga glanced over his shoulder, smiling in his direction. He saw Daichi's cheek flush then he slowly walked in, shutting the door behind him— setting the lock in place.


End file.
